Snow, Frost And The Humans
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Yuuki and Jack are back once again in this third installment! They're having a normal day, surrounded with snow and Fun, hanging out with Jamie and Sophie... When suddenly, new light is shed on their old lives... their human lives, before they were 'born' as Winter Spirits... And what happens to them that their old 'human' lives come back to haunt them? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"Heeeey! Jack!"

I exclaimed as I waved at the white-haired wonder, who grinned at me brightly, flashing his snow-white teeth at me. I leaped into his arms as he chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound.

"Whoa, hey there! You're certainly excited today!"

"Of course I am! We get to help Jamie and Sophie with their research and art designs!"

I squealed, vibrating with energy. Jack chuckled, taking my hand in his as we walked to the Bennett's house.

"You love your art, don't you?"

The boy asked, and I nodded feverishly, my cheeks reddening slightly.

"Y-Yeah,"

I whispered,

"And I'm glad Sophie asked me to help her..."

Upon reaching the Bennett house, Sophie squealed in delight while Jamie smiled, inviting us in. Their mother, Mrs. Bennett, had left for work a long while ago.

"So, what exactly are we researching today, kiddo?"

Jack asked as he sat cross-legged beside Jamie on the ground, books and pieces of paper scattered all around the living room floor. Jamie's hair was slightly tussled, as if he had been up for a long time already, and he had small bags under his eyes.

"Well, I'm doing a family tree about my ancestors and relatives for my Classics teacher,"

He said as he typed on his laptop, eyes scanning the pages he was researching at a feverish rate,

"And Sophie has an Art project due for the next week of school, for a competition. Guess what her topic was?"

I raised an eyebrow at the lop-sided smirk on his face, his eyes lit up with a certain sparkle.

"'Jack Frost and Yuuki Snow', she called it."

I couldn't help but let a huge grin come to my lips as Sophie giggled.

"Oh, sounds interesting!"

I cheered, a pencil in hand. I was trying my best to do some sketching to help Sophie with her project, and Jack's tongue was sticking out slightly past his lips, a focused look on his face as he helped Jamie do some research, a torn brown book in his hands.

"Wow, Yuuki, you're an amazing artist!"

Sophie gasped as she looked at the drawings in my sketchpad.

"Isn't she just?"

Jack chuckled as I pulled my hoodie over my head, my cheeks getting hot.

"I-I'm not that good..."

I whispered; and then an all-out debate over the fact began.

"So! What have the two boys figured out?"

I asked while gazing over Jack's shoulder. His icy blue eyes gazed into mine for a second before he pouted.

"I'm not a boy!"

He pointed out,

"I'm over 300 years old! Give me some credit!"

I giggled, kissing his cold cheek.

"Sorry, Jack."

I whispered, and he grinned, showing his pearly whites.

"So, what have you two found out so far?"

I asked again. It had been two hours since we had arrived, and they seemed to be researching with determination.

"Well, apparently Sophie and I have a lot of ancestors, and our family has been in Burgess since the beginning."

I nodded in understanding as Jamie talked, the laptop in his lap as he typed.

"Listen to this,"

Jamie said as he stared down at the laptop screen, the light shining on his face,

"Apparently our great-great-great-something-or-other grandfather was married to a village girl who lived in Burgess. She had a brother who died about 10 years before she got married, and she wrote about him in her diary which was lost after her death."

I nodded once again, wondering where this was going..

"And who was this great-great-great-something-or-other grandfather of yours?"

I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"According to the books and the internet, his name was..."

Jamie trailed off, searching through the books once again,

"Yukio Snow."

My eyes widened at the name. Yukio...

"Wait wait wait wait wait... what?"

I asked, even though I had no need to. Yukio Snow...

"Hey Yuuki, wasn't Yukio..."

Jack trailed off, looking at me curiously, an eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Yukio was one of my long-distance cousins."

"Eh?! A long-distance cousin?!"

Jamie and Sophie gasped, and I could only nod quietly. I had a feeling I knew where this was going...

"And who was his wife?"

I asked, expecting the answer. Jamie scanned through the books again, a frown on his lips, and finally gave an answer:

"Pippa Overland."

I groaned slightly, plopping down on the couch, beside Jack, whose eyes widened at the mention of the name, and his mouth opened slightly as he gasped out,

"My sister...?"

Jamie stared at Jack with wide eyes along with Sophie. All I could do was groan.

"So, does this mean that... we're related?"

Jamie whispered, and Jack and I nodded; Jack's nod a bit stiff and mine forced.

"That's so cool!"

He exclaimed, dancing wildly with enthusiasm. Sophie beamed brightly and laughed.

I couldn't help but let a small smile come to my lips. I knew they had looked like Yukio, in some sense... either feature- or personality-wise.

"So... hang on..."

I whispered, and Jack raised an eyebrow at me once again.

"Does that mean... we're related too?"

I asked, and a small blush came to Jack's cheeks as his eyes widened.

"Well... how distant was this cousin of yours?"

He asked.

"He was my 4th cousin 3 times removed."

I stated matter-of-factly, and Jack laughed.

"Then I doubt we're related."

He chuckled, kissing me on the lips briefly.

I grinned, giggling childishly.

_So yeah, sorry it's kinda short-ish...? XD_

_But I figured I owed you all at least the first chapter of the third story, since I've been gone for like... 2 months.. oops.. xD_

_Exams and all that really get to ya, yaknow? ;-;_

_Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think! :D_

_Bai baiiii~_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki's P.O.V.

After spending the entire day at the Bennett house, Jack and I were soon sitting on a snowbank beside our frozen lake, in each other's arms that cold evening.

"Hey, Jack..."

I whispered, my voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his royal blue jumper.

"Hmm?"

He asked, kissing my forehead as his fingers brushed through my silver-white hair, sending a shiver down my spine as the trees ruffled around us.

"What would it be like, I wonder... to be human again?"

I asked, and the winter spirit tensed. He sighed deeply, his grip on me tightening slightly.

"Let's not think like that, alright? Our human days are over, and we're Guardians now. You need to live in the present, Yuuki."

He said monotonely, wrapping one of his arms around my waist tightly.

"I guess..."

I whispered softly, burying my face in his chest.

"Goodnight, Yuuki."

Jack whispered in my ear, kissing me lightly before laying down on the snowbed, with me cuddled in his arms.

"Goodnight, Jack."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Nightmares and memories were all that invaded my dreams that night. Memories of my past life, nightmares about what might have happened - had I not saved my little brother, he would have died instead... About how I would have then been left with my parents, without a brother to care for..._

_It scared me._

_I was glad I was the one that died back then. My brother would have led a happy life, probably, and my parents would have mourned, sure; but they would move on._

_And besides, if I had not died, I would not be with Jack now._

_A strange, white light seemed to engulf me at the end of my dreams;_

_It reminded me of the Man in the Moon, for some reason..._

__Jack and I both woke up trying to catch our breath the next morning.

Sweat rolled down my forehead in small droplets as I gazed over at the chocolate-haired boy-

Wait.

What?

Jack seemed to notice some sort of change in me, too, as his eyes widened. I stretched my hand out to touch his cheeks;

They were warm.

His eyes were now a light hazel colour, and his body was no longer the pale white it had been;

It was now a humanly pink colour.

"What on Earth...?"

Jack and I both whispered, staring at each other with concern and confusion.

What had happened...?

"Oh, thank goodness, you're both awake!"

A sweet, soft voice exclaimed from the doorway. Jack and I looked over and saw a beautiful, petite woman at the door.

Jamie's and Sophie's mother, Mrs. Bennett.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are. My name is Angela Bennett, and my children brought you here. They found you two by the frozen lake down the road, and they seemed worried sick! As if they knew you from somewhere; but I've never seen you before..."

She trailed off, and laughed slightly.

"Excuse my rambling! Anyway, you were both out there in the freezing cold, suffering from hypothermia. So we brought you in here. How are you two feeling?"

She asked, and I could only stare at her; she was beautiful with her blonde hair, sky blue eyes and kind smile.

"W-We're fine,"

I whispered,

"W-Why would you take us in? I-I mean, you don't even know us..."

I trailed off, and Angela smiled brightly.

"I couldn't possibly let two teenagers such as yourselves stay out there in the cold. My children, Jamie and Sophie, also insisted that you stay here. They found you while on the way to go ice-skating."

She explained, and I nodded. Jack had said nothing yet.

"So, who are you two exactly?"

Mrs. Bennett asked.

"I-I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Snow."

I replied, and she nodded.

"Jack. Jack F- Overland."

Jack stuttered over his words; we couldn't well let him go around as 'Jack Frost'. It would be ridiculous!

"Overland... interesting name."

Mrs. Bennett commented, beaming brightly. Footsteps could be heard charging up the stairs as two familiar faces made themselves known.

"Oh, you two are okay! That's good!"

Jamie exclaimed, his eyes bright with concern and worry. Sophie seemed to be the same, at her thirteen years of age. Jamie was now seventeen; almost an adult.

"Sophie, Jamie, do you know these two from somewhere?"

Mrs. Bennett asked, and I froze.

"N-No, Mom, what would make you think that? W-We were just concerned because they were out there dying in the cold."

Jamie explained, and Angela nodded her head in understanding. She beamed brightly at Jack and I, then.

"Well, I'm afraid I need to get dinner ready. Come down when you want."

She said and left the room. I sighed.

"What on Earth have we gotten ourselves into...?"

I sighed, and Jack chuckled slightly.

"What's got you so full of laughter, Frost? This is serious!"

I exclaimed, pouting slightly. Jack laughed even harder.

"C'mon, Yuuki. You have to admit, this could be Fun!"

He exclaimed, and I nodded slightly; he had a point, I suppose...

"So what happened to you two?"

Jamie asked after a few long, awkward moments, completely shocked by our appearance. Sophie stood there in the doorway along with her brother as they both stared.

"We don't know,"

I answered, lying down flat on the bed as I stared up at the ceiling,

"Maybe the Man in the Moon did something..."

I muttered. It was good logic.

But...

Why would he do such a thing...?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What?!"

I exclaimed in shock, looking straight at Jamie - since he had grown up, he was now the same height as me, and therefore, Jack's height too. He rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands in embarrassment, his cheeks red and his brown hair dishevelled.

"L-Like I told you, we're having a family reunion over the New Year. It happens every year..."

Jamie trailed off, and I sighed.

"So you're telling us,"

Jack mumbled, the first words he had said in a long time,

"That we're going to be here while you have this family reunion, and we're going to be acquainted with our descendants."

He deadpanned. I sighed.

"It appears that way..."

I muttered, Jack's arm slipping around my waist. We were still sitting on the bed at this point, an hour later. Dinner still wasn't ready; Mrs. Bennett had said she would call us when it was done.

"Great..."

Jack grumbled, his grip on my waist tightening.

"Come on, lighten up, Jack,"

I giggled, kissing him briefly. His lips turned up into a slight smile; I always did that to him.

"But you know how I am around people I don't know..."

He trailed off, and I nodded. He, much like myself, was very shy around people he didn't know.

"But they're our descendants, Jack! The least we can do is interact with them."

I retorted, pouting slightly at the boy. He chuckled, kissing me. His lips were warm; something I wasn't used to. His hands were warm aswell as his fingers caressed my waist, my jumper hanging off the side of the bed as my royal blue tank top adorned me.

"Jamie! Sophie! Jack! Yuuki! Dinner is ready!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"So, Yuuki dearest, where are you and Jack from? Are you two related?"

Mrs. Bennett asked as I sipped my vegetable soup; it was lovely, warm and soft. But I almost choked on it as she asked me those questions, unsure of how exactly to answer.

"U-Umm, no.. Jack and I aren't related, but... we're sort of..."

I trailed off, Jack's fingers entwined with mine under the table. Mrs. Bennett simply nodded in understanding.

"You're together, huh? You two make an adorable couple."

She commented, and I blushed, thanking her.

"But where are you two from? I've never seen you around."

She pointed out, cocking her head to the side slightly for a moment as she placed her hands on the table, no longer eating her soup. I gulped silently and chewed my lip nervously; a bad habit of mine.

"W-We're from here, actually. We didn't really leave home much, so you wouldn't really have seen us."

I replied, and Mrs. Bennett nodded calmly. Her lips pursed slightly as she thought of another question.

"What about your parents? Did you two run away from home together?"

She asked, and I shook my head.

"Our parents died... a long time ago. We've been wandering for a few years now."

More than three hundred years, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

She smiled brightly.

"Why do you trust us so much?"

Jack asked suddenly, his first time speaking at the table. Mrs. Bennett blinked, surprised.

"... I don't know,"

She sighed, picking up the bowls from the table as the five of us finished our soup.

"I just feel like I can trust you."

She said, leaving the bowls in the kitchen sink,

"You feel like family..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Jack and I were sitting quietly by the fire, wrapped up together in a soft blanket on the couch. Mrs. Bennett had gone off to work and told us she would be going shopping afterwards, while Jamie and Sophie were out having fun with their friends.

I was so confused as to everything that had happened;

What would we do?

I nuzzled my head into the crook of Jack's neck as he sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist as he tugged me closer to him.

"What will we do, Jack?"

I asked, a worried tone to my voice as the fire kept us warm. It was weird, liking the heat for once...

"I don't know, Yuuki. We need to contact the other Guardians somehow."

Jack grumbled, his breath warm against my neck. His lips trailed up and down my neck in an affectionate and comforting way as we sat on the couch.

New Years' Eve was soon, and the Bennett's relatives would be arriving in a matter of hours...

Oh, I was so nervous...!

()()()()()()()()()()()

Two hours later, Jamie and Sophie had returned home from school. Jack and I helped make dinner, set the table and sort out the rooms; all of the relations would be staying in the house for a week.

"Wow! So many relations in one house? How on Earth do you manage it?"

I asked Sophie, who was helping me with the cooking and baking. She smiled at me, her blonde side-fringe falling in front of her eyes slightly.

"There are actually a lot of rooms in this house, despite the size of it,"

She explained,

"So we fit everyone in quite easily."

I nodded my head slightly in understanding as I placed the creamy mixture into the bun cases, putting it in the oven. My long, brown hair was tied up in a bun as we baked, my hazel eyes staring back at me from the reflection of the kitchen mirror. I still wasn't used to seeing myself like this.

"Hey, Yuuki, do you need any help?"

Jack asked as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. I shook my head, smiling slightly.

"No, I think we're okay here. I need you and Jamie to sort out the rest of the bedrooms and the living room for company. Think you can do that?"

I asked, and Jack nodded, grinning. He sprinted off into the living room and, within minutes, it was spick-and-span with the furniture re-arranged to fit more people.

Jack kissed me lightly on the lips, his hazel eyes glittering brightly as he grinned at me. The doorbell rang loudly, the sound echoing throughout the house.

"I'll get it!"

Jamie exclaimed, his deep voice carrying throughout the house. Jack and I shared worried glances;

Was it the relatives?

What would they think of us?

Would they approve of us being here?

Oh, Lord, my head began to pang with all of the thoughts.

"Ah, welcome home, Mom!"

Jamie exclaimed, chuckling deeply. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and got back to baking with Sophie. When Mrs. Bennett entered the kitchen she gasped, her eyes scanning the room.

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

She asked, her eyes shining brightly with confusion.

"We figured that since we're imposing on you, we should help with the preparations, Mrs. Bennett."

I said, and Mrs. Bennett smiled.

"There's no need to be so formal, dear. Just call me Angela."

She said kindly, I nodded.

"Well, we've got buns and cookies in the oven, Mrs. Be- Angela, so they should be ready soon. We have the rooms all prepared, so you can have some rest."

Mrs. Bennett smiled slightly.

"Thank you, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki's P.O.V.

After all of the preparations had been made, Jack and I were forced to head upstairs to rest, by Mrs. Bennett.

"You've done so much already,"

She had said,

"You two deserve some rest. Go on, now!"

She had said it with such a forceful yet kind tone that Jack and I had to oblige, perfectly comfortable in just each other's company. The dull, beige colour of the walls of our room, with the four-door, long wardrobe and the en-suite. It was all that we needed. The sun shining from the window told us that it was roughly 5 o'clock in the evening.

The relatives would be coming any minute now.

"Jack, I'm scared..."

I whispered, and the winter spirit shushed me in a soothing manner.

"We'll be alright. Heck, we could just stay up here if we wanted to. We don't really need to see the relatives."

He muttered deeply, his throat vibrating with the sound as my head nuzzled into the crook of his neck..

I raised an eyebrow at him, slipping out from under his chin and meeting his gaze,

"How rude, Jack! We have to pay our respects and meet our descendants!"

I fumed, and the boy sighed. He raised his head, ruffled my hair and grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"You're right. We'll go down together, and we won't get separated. We'll be fine."

He comforted, kissing me lightly before looking over at the door. A seventeen-year-old Jamie Bennett stood in the doorway, a nervous look on his face.

"The relatives are here."

He muttered before biting his lip, and Jack and I nodded slowly. Then it hit me...

"Jamie, you haven't really told us anything about your relatives."

I whispered, and Jamie looked at me, his eyes widening slightly in surprise,

"Oh,"

He said plainly,

"Well, there are four other children on my mum's side;

Her younger sister, Clara,

Her older sisters, Elizabeth and Michelle,

And her older brother, Sean."

He began the explanation, and I nodded, taking in the information.

"Then Aunt Clara has a husband named Michael, and they have two kids named Teresa and Paul. They're Sophie's age.

Aunts Elizabeth and Michelle don't have husbands or children, but they're really attached; they're twins.

And then Uncle Sean has a wife named Susan, and they have three children, all around my age, actually. Isabella, Patrick and Anna."

I nodded again. All of the names and all of the people were confusing me, but I was sure I'd get used to it once I could put the names to faces.

"Yuuki, Jack, c'mon, it's time to meet the relatives!"

Sophie exclaimed as she barged into our bedroom, beaming brightly. Jack shook his head slowly, his eyes widening.

"W-We can't go out there, Sophie,"

He muttered,

"I don't do so good around adults..."

And thus, the shy side of Jack Frost was finally shown to the world. I sighed, leaping off the bed and extending my hand to the winter wonder.

"C'mon, Jack,"

I said encouragingly,

"Let's go. It won't be too bad. We'll be together, right?"

I asked, as Sophie headed downstairs with Jamie to meet their Aunts, Uncles and cousins. Jack sighed, his chocolate brown hair hiding his eyes slightly.

"Alright,"

He said, taking my hand,

"Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The entire house became extremely quiet as Jack and I entered the living room. My long, fitted brown dress flowed at my ankles as I swayed slightly with nerves, all eyes on Jack and I. The familiar white shirt, brown over-shirt and brown cape that I had made for Jack over the course of the last day made me feel more familiar with my surroundings, which is why Jack wore it. He wanted me to be comfortable.

"Everyone, meet Jack and Yuuki!"

Jamie and Sophie exclaimed with enthusiasm as I giggled nervously, waving slightly and muttering an almost-silent,

"H-Hi..."

All eyes gazed on Jack and I as everyone greeted us, and I could see the trait; almost all of the family seemed to have either those hazel eyes or the chocolate brown hair.

Moments seemed to pass awkwardly between everyone before the adults were brought off to another room for wine and other adult-y treats. Leaving us all alone with the other children.

"Jack, Yuuki, this is Patrick, Isabella and Anna."

Jamie introduced.

Patrick was a tall male with a lean stature, with blonde-brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Isabella was a beautiful, thin and tall girl with hazel eyes and long, curly, black hair.

Anna was a small, petite girl with hazel eyes and auburn hair.

"And this is Teresa and Paul!"

Sophie exclaimed, gesturing to the two children around her age. I waved slightly and they smiled back at me.

Teresa was a tall girl for her age, with straight black hair and hazel eyes.

Paul was a thin boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

"So,"

Isabella asked, sipping her cup of tea on her seat near the fire,

"How did you two end up here?"

Jack and I exchanged a glance before I began to explain.

"We were wandering throughout Burgess when Mrs. Bennett saw us in the cold, and she decided to bring us here and watch over us for a while."

I explained, and Isabella nodded with interest.

"And who exactly are you two?"

She asked, and I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Was she catching on to us...?

"I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Snow."

I introduced.

"And I'm Jack. Jack F- Overland."

Isabella, Patrick and Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Overland? Snow?"

Anna repeated, and we nodded.

"According to the history books, the last members of the Overland and Snow families died over 200 years ago."

Isabella stated, and I froze instantly.

"W-Well, I don't know how to explain that,"

I began, shuffling nervously,

"But we're the only survivors of our families now. Our parents died a few years ago, and we've been wandering ever since..."

I trailed off, and an awkward tension covered the room like a blanket of snow.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry..."

Isabella whispered, her eyes showing sadness and regret. I smiled.

"No, no, it's okay. We've got each other, so we'll be okay. Right, Jack?"

"Right."

He mumbled, a smirk on his lips. It was the second time he had spoken since entering the room. He was shuffling slightly, obviously nervous.

()()()()()()()()()()()


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuki's P.O.V.

It turns out that Jamie's and Sophie's Uncle Sean was a Classics teacher in his hometown of Philadelphia. And their Uncle Michael was a historian. So, naturally, they had heard all of the legends.

"Alright, who wants to hear a story?"

Uncle Sean boomed at the dinner table, grinning madly. I jumped at the loud sound of his voice but looked up at the man expectantly and curiously.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna hear a story!"

Sophie begged, and Uncle Sean laughed whole-heartedly.

"Alright, alright, how about this one?"

He asked, and everyone listened with curiosity.

"Who's heard the legend of Jack Frost?"

Jack almost choked on his water then, and I had to pat his back hard in order for the liquid to re-surface into his mouth. Uncle Sean raised an eyebrow at his reaction but began the story.

"Legend has it he's behind that feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at your nose, or when a blast of cool wind transforms your window into a drawing board."

Uncle Sean said, grinning.

"He's behind the pure joy when a school day becomes a snow day; and he can make an incredible snowball!"

I chimed in, and Uncle Sean smiled.

"I see even you have heard the legends!"

He chuckled, and I smiled brightly.

"But isn't he called Old Man Winter? He must be ancient!"

Paul exclaimed, making the rest of us laugh.

"Actually, rumour has it that he looks like a teenager,"

Uncle Sean said, and I could see Jack tense beside me,

"Roughly around seventeen or eighteen years of... age..."

The other children stared in awe at this new information, while Jamie and Sophie grinned. Uncle Sean was looking at Jack strangely now, making both Jack and I freeze to the spot. What was up with him...?

"What about the other Winter Spirit?"

Jack asked, and the room fell into silence. What was he up to...?

"Other Winter Spirit? I've never heard of one."

Uncle Sean stated, and I lowered my head slightly. I still wasn't known...

"Her name is Yuuki. She's supposedly Jack Frost's other half, and she has powers over snow, along with ice and frost."

Jack informed, and everyone nodded in interest.

"She's supposed to be extremely beautiful; silver-white hair, deep blue eyes, and..."

Jack trailed off, his hazel eyes staring down at the table, before gazing over at me,

"She's supposed to have the most beautiful smile ever, with her teeth as white as snow."

"Oh? Interesting. And they both just happen to have the same first names as you two."

The Uncle commented, and we both froze.

"Yes, well,"

I laughed nervously, a blush on my cheeks as I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Our parents loved the old legends. We've been together for a long time, too."

"Hoho! Well, you two do seem like quite a lovey-dovey couple, I must say!"

Uncle Sean chuckled, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Th-Thank you, s-sir..."

I whispered, looking down at the food on my plate. I took a fork-full of the lovely turkey Sophie and I had prepared, savouring the flavour of the hot gravy served with it.

"Haha, I love this girl! She's so formal!"

Uncle Sean laughed, and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks again.

"But Uncle, is Jack Frost really real?"

Teresa asked, her eyes shining with hope and curiosity.

"Well, I don't know about that,"

Aunt Elizabeth joined in the conversation,

"But if he is real, I'd sure like to meet him."

This surprised me. Someone as old as Ms. Elizabeth believed in fairy tales?

"Well, as a Classics teacher,"

Uncle Sean burst out,

"I can honestly say that I have some sort of belief in them."

"And as a historian,"

Uncle Michael spoke up,

"I'd like to believe they're real."

I could feel a grin reach my lips, and Jack seemed to be bursting with happiness as his fingers entwined with mine under the table.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night was a loud and boisterious one until everyone went to bed; then, everything was silent. But I couldn't sleep.

I headed downstairs to get a glass of water, treading down the stairs carefully. I gasped as a hand placed itself on my shoulder before I looked over, hazel eyes meeting mine. I smiled lightly at Jack and whispered a hello, before continuing down the stairs. I could hear voices as I came closer to the door, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Sending a signal to Jack for him to be silent I leaned against the closed door to hear the conversation going on inside.

"You naughty girl, listening in on conversations."

Jack joked beside me, and I giggled slightly. There seemed to be about three or four people in the room, apparently arguing.

"There's something strange about those two, I'm telling you, Angela!"

A voice - the one of Aunt Michelle - hissed.

"I'm not going to listen to you, Michelle. You're always so critical of people."

Mrs. Bennett retorted.

"I'm telling you, though! The last Overland and Snow descendants died over 200 years ago! What does that tell you?"

"Maybe they just moved and came back to Burgess later on! The records only show the last descendants living in Burgess died over 200 years ago."

"Yes, but Angela,"

Another voice - Uncle Sean - spoke up,

"How do you explain that they said they live in Burgess? That's got to mean something."

_Damnit, why did adults always have to cling to every single word Jack and I said?_

I thought as I clung closer to the door to hear a bit better, a small frown on my face,

"What are you suggesting, Sean?"

I could hear Mrs. Benn- uh, Angela, ask, her voice full of suspicion and annoyance,

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just saying that there may be more to those two than you think."

Uncle Sean said simply, and a small _clink_ could be heard, as if he had just put down a cup of some drink.

"They're just teenagers!"

Angela hissed,

"But are they really?"

Uncle Sean added in, and I could hear the suspicion on his voice clearly.

"What are you saying?"

Angela asked, and I could imagine her raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"For all we know, they could be the legendary Spirits that they seem to know so much about."

Uncle Sean said, and everyone was silent. I froze, Jack's hand tense on my arm.

Did he know...?

()()()()()()()()()()


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuki's P.O.V.

My heart thumped loudly and quickly in my chest as Jack and I stood at the doorway, listening to the conversation. These people were smart! How on Earth were they able to come up with such a conclusion?

"Sean, that's ridiculous! You said yourself, Jack Frost is over 300 years old!"

"Yes, but I also said that he doesn't look a day past 17 or 18!"

Silence.

"Well still, I'm going to give them the benefit of the doubt for now. Good night."

Mrs. Bennett finalised, and Jack and I dashed back upstairs. We crept into the guest room we were staying in, wrapping ourselves in the covers. Jack pressed my head into his chest for comfort as the door creaked open, light hitting the walls as I shut my eyes.

"Such an adorable couple..."

Mrs. Bennett's voice rang,

"There's no way they could be Winter Spirits..."

The door closed, leaving the two of us in the pitch black darkness. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek and stain the covers of the bed.

_We're sorry, Mrs. Bennett... we don't want to lie to you..._

* * *

The next morning, Jack and I were awoken by a high-pitched scream from the room next door. We dashed out of bed, out into the hallway where Sophie stood with Teresa, who was crying.

"Teresa! What's wrong?"

I asked, a concerned tone to my voice as I knelt down beside the girl. She looked up at me, her eyes bright with tears.

"I-I... M-My tooth..."

She trembled,

"My tooth fell out!"

Jack and I shared an excited glance;

This was it!

This was our chance to see the Guardians!

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. Here, I'll take that tooth and wrap it up all nice for the Tooth Fairy, all right?"

I whispered softly, and Teresa nodded. She handed me the bloodied tooth and went into the room she had been sleeping in. Sophie looked up at us, smiling.

"You've got a plan, don't you?"

She asked, and I grinned.

"We're gonna get the Tooth Fairy to come here and help."

* * *

The day passed slowly yet quickly, if that even made any sense. Night soon came, and Jack and I were almost jumping with excitement - we needed to talk to Tooth!

A small chitter at roughly 4 o'clock in the morning alerted me that Baby Tooth was here, and I dashed to the sound of the humming. Switching on the light to our room, where I kept the tooth, Baby Tooth gasped as her eyes widened at me. She seemed to recognise me, chittering animatedly.

"Whoa, whoa, Baby Tooth, calm down!"

Jack chuckled as Baby Tooth gasped, seeing him aswell.

"Listen, Baby Tooth, we need you to tell the other Guardians that we're here. We need your help. Understand?"

Jack muttered, and Baby Tooth nodded. She took the tooth, giving the two of us a mock salute, and flew out the window at lightning speed into the night. Jack and I sighed with relief, looking at each other with a smile;

We would be getting help.

Another day passed with nothing much happening. The entire family seemed to be casting some sort of suspicion upon Jack and I, which worried me;

We couldn't let them get involved. We couldn't let them know...

Night fell once again, and a knock on the window woke me up. I jumped out of bed, Jack by my side, and ran to the window.

"Tooth!"

I exclaimed, her hummingbird wings fluttering quickly behind her.

"Oh, Yuuki! Jack! I'm so glad to see you! We thought something really bad had happened to you! What... What did happen?"

She asked, and I sighed.

"We don't know. We think... We think the Man in the Moon did this."

"Manny? Why would he do this?"

"We don't know."

A pout from Tooth.

"But Tooth,"

I said, gazing up at the woman,

"Can you... Can you get the others? Angel, Lisa, Tony, Steve, Ember and Jessica?"

I asked, and Tooth nodded her head. She knew we needed their comfort.

And so she fluttered off into the night, to get the other Season Spirits. Leaving Jack and I alone once again.

* * *

Winter was not exactly going as it should have been. There was snow, sure, but it was the leftovers from what Jack and I had made before we had been turned into humans. It seemed to be turning into Spring; Steve and Angel must have been hard at work these last few days. New Years' Day had just passed, and school was going to start up for the Bennett children soon.

I was beginning to panic now; What if we never returned to normal?

Jack could see how distressed I was becoming as we walked down the snowy road leading to the oh-so-familiar lake along with the other teenagers. He wrapped his arm around my waist for comfort as we walked, saying nothing for a long while, only looking forward and keeping his eyes on the road.

"We're going to be fine, Yuuki."

He mumbled as we sat down by the lake as the others skated on it gleefully, the snow and grass underneath us.

"The others will come and help us. Besides, the Man in the Moon must have a reason for doing this, right?"

I nodded in agreement. Jack was right!

Man in Moon would fix this!

But... we must be here for a purpose...

"So why are we here, like this?"

I asked rhetorically, but Jack answered;

"Who knows. Man in the Moon obviously has a job for us."


End file.
